Kit Corperation
by KitsuneDreams
Summary: This is about my friend and me. I own a corperation and The YYH chjaractors work there. Fluff and A/N but it's kinda cute. Kinda. I like it... PLease, PLEASE Review. They're my world. If I don't get any, I'll take the story down...
1. Kit Corperation

Kit Corp.  
  
Kit - President Magik - Vice President Hiei - Mailman Yusuke - Secretary Kurama & Koenma - Lower Department - Clothes and accessories Botan & Kaiko - Mid Department - Make-up, hair & nail salons, hot springs, and other such things. Yukina - Library Kuwabara - Doorman  
It was a cool winter night, WAY past work hours. The president of Kit Corporations, Kit, was staying the night since her folks were in town. Since she stayed, everyone stayed. Vice president Magik walked into Kit's office. "Kit, you can come stay at my place. Everyone's getting a bit tired of staying here." "Let them be tired. They'd do the same if they had folks like mine!" Kit pulled out a picture of her family, consisting of a pig, a chicken, and a rat. "Oi." Kit stood up. "They can sleep if they want. It's not like I'm locking everyone in here because I'm bored." "Like last time." Magik answered with a sigh.  
  
*** flashback ***  
  
Secretary Kuwabara runs into Kit's office. "President, everyone wants to go home! It's Christmas for God's sake!" Doorman Yusuke runs into Kit's office. "President, may I tend the door from inside?" Kit looked up from the paper work she was doing, a piece of paper with a pig, a chicken, and a rat drawn on it. "Kuwabara, you're fired. Yusuke, you're my new secretary." Yusuke jumped with glee as Kuwabara sulked, crying. Yusuke bounced out of the room as Kuwabara slowly walked out. "Kuwabara. You're hired. Enjoy Doorman." With that, she went back to drawing. Kuwabara started to cry harder. He had almost been free of this jail.  
  
*** flashback ends ***  
  
Magik leaned on the desk. "I think Kuwabara's starting to like his job." Kit bent down and put the picture in the drawer. "Nah, he's still pissed." goes to picture of Kuwabara out front. "Damn, good-for-nothing President!" goes back to the room with Magik and Kit Kits' phone rang. "Konbanwa. No. Do I have to? Do they have to? What if they can't? Fine. Whatever. Yes. Yes. No. Yeah. J." With that, she hung up the phone. "My folks want me to go home. WITH THE WHOLE COMPANY!!!! Oi!!!" Kit slammed her head hard onto the desk (think Lilo & Stich) Kit stood up, since she had ta sit down to hit her head, and straightened her hair. Picking up the remote on the corner of her desk she turned Magik. "Here we go." Magik walked up next to her friend who now faced a variety of TV screens. "Let's hope it's not like last time"  
  
*** flashback ***  
  
"Well, Magik. Let's get this over with!" Kit pushed a button on the remote and each screen was on each room in the HQ. The first one was placed in the Library with Yukina. Kuwabara, the new doorman, was down flirting with Yukina. Holding her hands and everything. The second was in the Lower Department with Kurama and Koenma. Koenma was in front of Kurama, as drunk as could be, shoving sake into poor Kurama's hands. The third was out front, where Kuwabara should be. The forth was placed in the Mid Department with Botan and Kaiko. The two were running amuck, using all the supplies that Kit had spent company money on for PAYING COSTOMERS! Fifth was on her new secretary, asleep and drooling all over important documents. The final one, Kit's favorite, was on the mailman, Hiei. He wasn't asleep, nor was he messing around. He was busy sorting out mail, writing mail, and getting mail ready to be sent out the next day. Kit smiled softly, then shook it off. "Oi! People! Wake-up, pay attention, and stop messing around!" No one listened. No one, that is, accept Hiei. He looked up at the camera, placed at the corner of his office room. Through the camera, which was more like a TV, he could see his boss. Kit looked at the screens. Was getting BEYOND pissed. She turned the volume down on Hiei's, and the volume up on everyone else's. "PAY ATTENCHION YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING SHIT-HEADS!!! Sorry, Yukina." Everyone jumped and turned.  
  
*** flashback ends **  
  
"Oi." Kit shook her head. Magik patted her boss on the shoulder. "I agree. I remember how pissed you were. I was there, remember?" Kit pointed the controller at the screens. "Here we go!"  
  
click The screens turned on in each room. Yukina, in the Library, was on the computer. 'Good.' Koenma and Kurama, in the Lower Department, were doing inventory while talking about girls. 'sigh men.' Botan and Kaiko, in the mid Department, were playing cards and drinking some kind of alcohol. 'Botan's idea, I bet. Probably sake, too..' Out front, Kuwabara was shivering to death. 'I'll let him in in a few.' Yusuke was asleep, drooling on important documents. 'Baka.' Hiei was doing his usual, slower, though, as not to run out of things to do before time. 'This has to stop. Hiei probably won't want to come anyways. Well, lets do this.' Kit straightened up. "Konbanwa, minna-san. I'm sorry to have kept you here through my selfishness. Please forgive me. My folks are in town, as I've already stated, and are staying at my house. They have asked that you come over for dinner. I advise you all to think up an excuse. These are people who will haunt your dreams for the rest of your lives. This s my family." Kit held the picture of a pig, a chicken, and a rat up so everyone could see. Yusuke, who was now awake, looked at the picture hard. "That can't be possible, President!" Hiei, who'd been very troubled by the picture, spoke up. "Porcupine head is right. You are far more beautiful than any farm animal." Of course, no one could hear what Hiei had said over the speaker since they were all arguing at one another over nothing important. Magik didn't hear it either, for she was to busy telling people to stop. Kit and Hiei just stood there staring at each other. "Oi! These people are impossible! Kit, could you lend me a hand?" Kit instantly snapped out of her trance and helped Magik. Hiei still stood there staring, but with a smile on his face. 


	2. Kit Corperation 2

Kit's Corp. 2  
"Okay, people!" Kit yelled over the crowd. They were all outside in the snow now, due to the fact that no one could think of a good excuse. That and everyone wanted to see if their boss's folks really looked like that. "Since we can't all fit in a cab and I don't live far enough to pay as much as it will cost for everyone to take separate cabs, we'll be walking." Kit leaned next to Magik, and whispered, "I feel like a teacher!" and stood up straight. "Most of you know where I live. Those of you who don't, find someone who does. I won't be walking with you cuz I have a different route home, and need to pick something up on my way. Who here doesn't know how to get to my place?" Yusuke, Kurama, Kuwabara, and Koenma stepped forward. The girls laughed. "Yukina, you go with Kuwabara. Magik, take Kurama. Kaiko, you take Yusuke, and Botan, you take Koenma. Now that's settled we ca-" Hiei gave a small cough to indicate that he was all alone. "? Hiei? You don't know how to get there either?" Magik said, just for the fun of it. She loved to make fun of Hiei whenever she got the chance. Hiei blushed a crimson as deep as his own eyes. Kit felt sorry for him. Botan, who was standing next to Kit, nudged her with an elbow. "Well, it looks like you two will havta go together since it wouldn't be fair to have group of three." Magik looked at Kit and winked. Kit, who was now redder than the mailman, could only look surprised. Of all things, she was stunned. The small groups headed out, and Magik ran up to Kit. "Good luck." Was all she whispered as she ran off to join Kurama. Kurama looked at Hiei and winked the same thing Magik had just said. Both Hiei and Kit stood there stunned. They were both now alone in the front of the dark building they worked at. Kit was the first to speak. "Well, we'd best be on our way." She couldn't stop blushing. 'Shit! I look like a fucking tomato!!' was all she thought as she walked toward the small park opposite the street everyone else had gone down. Hiei could only nod and follow, thinking along the way 'Shit! I look like a fucking tomato!!' When both were walking next to each other, they looked at each other. They both jumped when they realized they'd been caught. After walking for a while, they reached a small opening in the park. Both had finally turned their normal colors. Kit had breathed in the air all around her and the fire youkai. Hiei was a bit startled when his boss jumped into a tree. Hiei jumped up swell, frightening Kit. Kit jumped, than Hiei, than, kit, than Hiei, instill they were on different trees, then they began a race.  
  
Magik and Kurama walked up a line of trees in a different park. "How could you tell that Kit liked Hiei? She tried her best to hide it?" Magik was very confused by the matter they had begun to talk about. "Well, she did give Hiei the job of mailman. You get to see the mailman everyday." "You also see your Secretary and Doorman everyday." "I also noticed that Hiei went into her office quite a bit WITHOUT mail." "Perhaps she needed to talk to him about something." "I also saw how she stared at him earlier today, when Hiei made that comment when everyone was arguing." "So you heard it too? Creepy. Sooo, does Hiei like her? And how could you make sure she liked him?" Magik just couldn't figure out how Kurama did it. "Yes, Hiei likes her quite a bit. Didn't you see the two of them blushing earlier? That would've given it away to anyone." "Yeah, I know what you mean." Kurama looked down at the vice president. "That and I could since it. Just like I since the feeling you hold toward me." Magik stopped. 'How'd he figure that out!!?' Kurama walked up to Magik. "Don't worry about it. Now I know the feeling's neutral." He bent down and kissed Magik lightly on the cheek. Magik blushed a light red. Kurama took a hold of her chin and kissed her deeply on the lips. He finished sometime later, when both had to breath. "sigh We'd best be going." Kurama took up Magik's hand as they walked. 'What a fun night this will be,' thought Magik,'I wonder how Kit's doing?'  
  
Hiei and Kit tied at the finish. They finished in front of a small corner supermarket. "Good! Just where I wanted to stop!" Kit said in truth between gasps of air. "What did you want to by here?" Hiei asked gasping for air swell. "Gravy. White gravy. But I'm gonna get the dark stuff just to see if it really matters. I'll food color it white so they can't tell. They won't eat anything with pig or chicken stuff in it. It'll be fun!" Kit walked forward. Hiei stayed back a bit. He watched her go inside. "heh, so even she likes to do things like that." 'What a girl. What a girl.' He walked inside after her. She was in the gravy isle, reading the backs of gravy. "Find anything with either?" Kit turned. "I found gravy with all three." Kit said in disgust. "I'll buy another pack for everyone else that doesn't have rat in it." Hiei gave a soft chuckle, more to himself than Kit. After she bought the gravy, they left and entered the park again. They had come to a small clearing. Kit sat down on a bench. "sigh We can just wait here for a bit. My place is just over there." Kit pointed over Hiei's shoulder. "Ah, this way was much quicker." The two were quiet for a few minutes. "Sooo, How's life treatin ya?" Kit was the first to talk again. "Well, I guess. Not much mail comes in anymore. Yours?" Hiei scolded himself for asking such a question to his boss. "It sucks." Hiei turned with the startling answer to his question. He didn't expect her to answer. "Oh?" "Yeah, it totally sucks. No ifs, ans, or buts. I really couldn't care less what happens to me. I started the company so I could make other people's lives better. If it were to suck for any of my employees, I dunno what I'd do." Kit looked at Hiei. "Does it suck for you too?" Hiei bent down and kissed Kit deeply on the lips. He pulled back after a while to get air. "Not any more." Hiei and Kit blushed again. Both turned, and thought in unison, 'Shit! Not again!!!!' They heard voices coming from the other side of the park trees where kit's house was. Hiei turned back to his boss. "We'd better go." Both of them walked out of the bushes together, before anyone could see them do so, Hiei jumped into a nearby tree. Kit heard the familiar voice of Magik and ran to greet it. The two girls, both still a little red, walked side by side talking to each other. In unison, the two girls whispered to each other, "He kissed me!" and carried on with other chitchat. Hiei jumped down to Kurama's side, still a bit red. Both looked at each other and whispered, in unison, "I kissed her." At this, both boys went into a small blush.  
  
When everyone got to Kit's house, the four had gained their natural color. "Okay," Kit started at the front of her house," What you're about to see will haunt you. You will probably be wondering how or why. I don't know. I'm pretty sure I was adopted." Everyone looked at her. Yusuke spoke up. "They can't be that bad. Comparing your family to farm animals isn't very nice." "Well, you should've believed me. Welcome to my place!" With that, Kit opened the door to her house and everyone walked in. Everyone gasped. There, sitting on a sofa, was a pig. Sitting in front of the TV with a video game, was a rat. And out of the kitchen, came a chicken. Hiei and Kat looked at each other. Magik and Kurama looked at each other. "I told you so!" With that the four laughed. 


End file.
